I Still Love You
by Lee Gal Heap Lawned
Summary: Serenity Rebecca Morgan wanted to know why she was being beaten senseless for answers to questions that should have been obvious. Serenity wanted to know why her mom ever like Zachary Goode, her personal torturer. Serenity would never give in to them.


**It's dramatic, sad, gruesome, and. . . interesting. Hope you likey! Review for me?**

* * *

><p>Serenity Morgan was drugged, blindfolded, gagged, and tied up. The Circle of Cavan never takes chances, and Serenity being Cameron Morgan's daughter, it was only right to make sure she could never get away.<p>

"How old is she?" asked the main interrogation man, Zachary Goode.

"Seventeen," the other man responded.

"Name, and other general information?"

"Serenity, she's a spy. A legacy actually. She'll be tough to crack."

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me. She's only a minor."

"Yeah well, don't go easy on her. Looks like she's waking up now," the man told Zachary. They both stood up and Mr. Goode walked into the room with Serenity in it. He untied the girls' blindfold and gag (which he noticed was already half-way chewed through).

"Hello," she spat.

"Well I believe I deserve a better welcome than that. Let's try again, shall we?" he said, giving her a good slap. She recoiled but kept her face straight. Serenity studied Mr. Goode and her eyes flashed happiness then fury.

"I know you," she said to him. "You're in my mom's diary. You're Zach, right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Didn't I just tell you that you were in my mom's diary?"

"Who's your mother?"

Serenity gave a short and humorous laugh. "Look at you. My mom was completely right. You're dense and undeserving. My mom is for me to know and for you to find out mister." Zach slapped the girl again. She was tied up against the chair, but she fought to get free.

"Don't talk to me that way," he yelled. He secretly wondered who this girl's mother was. The boss wouldn't tell him, so he decided he would try to get the information out of the girl.

"Who's your mother?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she sneered. Slap! Zach realized she _would _be hard to crack. She didn't flinch at all.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," he said slowly. "Who's. Your. Mother?"

"Classified!" she sang. This time Zach slapped her as hard as he could. "Tell me," he said.

"Nope. Don't want to, don't have to, don't need to." So he left.

Serenity eventually fell asleep that first day. She had a bad dream and woke up to screaming around her. It was the screams of other people in other rooms being tortured to death. She figured that Zach was going to do the same to her if she didn't answer what ever stupid questions he had. With a sigh, she started to sit up into a more comfortable position.

Zach walked in a couple of hours later holding some torture looking objects. "Hello again," Serenity said with a cheery voice. There was no need to show him that being in here was as boring as hell and that would probably kill her before he did. He said nothing to her as he set the things he brought in down on a little table.

"Okay, before you start tearing my limbs apart, can I just ask you why I'm here? I mean, really. The least you could do is provide a _little_ hospitality and tell me why you had to take me from the mall. I was buying like the cutest top ever and you're stupid Circle gang just came in to the place with a dude! This one kind of cute guy came up behind me and was all like, 'Hey Serenity, you ready to go?' I was going to flip him but then I felt a gun against my back and he was all smiling and I guess pretending he was my boyfriend, but he whispered, 'Come with me and no one get's hurt.' I don't know about you, but it was a pretty cliché line, but I had no other choice so I went and then another guy needled me with some sort of drug and I totally blacked out. Then I woke up in here with a freaking gag and a blindfold and I was- actually, I still am -tied to this chair. So, the least you can do is tell me _why_."

Zach told her, "You are a threat to the Circle."

"Oh, that clears everything up," she said sarcastically. Zach picked up a hunk of metal and brought it over to her.

"You see that?" he asked.

"See what?" Serenity asked with innocence dripping off her words.

"This!" he yelled, holding up the metal.

"Oh! That! Sorry, I thought that was your pencil for taking notes. My bad." Zach began to lose his patience with the girl and slapped her. "Um, ow?" she mumbled to herself.

"First question," Zach said.

"Oh, so the pencil is for me! Got it," she said. That got Serenity another slap across the face.

"If this is torture, I think I'm going to die from boredom not from you girly slaps." Another slap.

"Who's your mother?"

"It's a pity you don't recognize me." Slap.

"Who's your father?"

"It's a secret. I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Slap.

"What were you doing on July the second?"

Serenity knew what he was talking about, but didn't think it was a good idea to tell him. "I was watching MTV and they taught me how to Dougie. What about you? Did you do anything fun on _your _July 2nd?" Slap.

"Where do you go to school?"

"In the continental United States. What about you Zach? You go to school anywhere? Didn't you have any dreams before you became my PT?" Slap. "Okay, okay. I know you don't want to be considered as a physical therapist, but come on! I think you would look good in some scrubs." Another slap.

"What do you know about the Circle?"

"I know they are extremely stupid if they think I'm going to answer any of your questions," Serenity told him. So he left.

Over the next week, Zach came in and asked Serenity the same questions with a few extras every day. Instead of slapping, Zach punched, kicked, used a baseball bat and other means of hurting her. She was brought water and a little bit of food every now and then and began to starve. She could almost never sleep and when she did, she had bad dreams. The screaming from other rooms continued every day, as well. Serenity told Zach about what her mom wrote about in her diary. Serenity said:

"She wrote things like 'I think someday he's going to lead everyone to me'. You should feel bad about yourself. She trusted you."

"On the back page she wrote Mrs. Goode all over it."

"She thought you liked her back until you left her all alone."

On her 9th day of being in the facility, Serenity Morgan had one eye swollen shut, what she believed to be a broken nose, a cracked knee cap and ten broken fingers. Her ribs were sore and probably split in half. Her shoulder was dislocated. She did her best not to flinch or scream out in pain. Serenity Morgan had an ego, she was tough but sweet and sarcastic but understanding. She willed herself to not scream like the people around her. She willed herself to not say anything.

On her 10th day of being in the facility, she couldn't feel anything that Zach did to her arms because her nerves were shot. When she got her food and water that day, it took everything she had to pick up the water bottle they gave her because Zach told her that he broke her wrists after he bent them backwards.

After her 11th day, she was bloody and broken and bruised. Zach used a whip against her back that day because Serenity started to answer him sarcastically and tell him about what her mom wrote in her diary again.

On Serenity's 12th day, Zach told her that he would have to stop for a while because he was going to be out but someone else was going to take his place. "Oh yay!" she said. Zach used a knife on her that day when she didn't answer his questions.

"Who's your mother?"

"If you knew, you wouldn't be hurting me as much." Slice.

"Who's your father?"

"My mom didn't believe me when I told her. I went to a doctor and they took DNA samples. You wouldn't believe me if I told you too." Slice. Her arms were covered in her own blood but she couldn't feel anything he did to her.

"Where do you go to school?"

"I attend CTS for girls. Very interesting school if you don't mind having all 206 bones in your body break."

"What does CTS stand for?" Zach asked, suddenly interested. It was the first real answer she gave in days.

"The Circle that Tortures School! Duh! I would've thought that you knew that by now." Slice. Zach was getting very angry with her now. 12 straight days and no answers at all from her. She was also lasting longer than anyone else too. No one lasted longer then 10 days until Serenity showed up. Not even the toughest grown men lasted, but yet she was at day 12.

"What do you know about the Circle?"

"I only know what you told me, which isn't much. You know the Circle was after my mom? She wrote in her journal all the time about how she thought they were going to capture her after she ran away. She also talked about almost running away with you. You knew that right? That she actually thought about running away with you? Sometimes I wonder what she saw in you," she rambled on.

But then the thought hit Zach. _Almost running away with you._ The thought echoed in his head. There was only one girl he wanted to run away with.

"Your mother is Cameron Morgan?" he asked, barely above a whisper. The girl gave him a 'Oh-my-God-I-was-trying-to-hint-that-to-you-this-whole-time-you-stupid-loser' look.

She nodded and grinned with pride. Zach knew this was why his boss wouldn't tell him who her parents were or what her last name was. He now looked at the girl differently. Would Cammie ever forgive him? Would she try to get her daughter back?

"Who's your dad?" he asked her, his mind still running a million miles an hour.

"That's still classified." So he left without any further questions.

Zach was gone for five days. He went on a mission to bring back another spy that the Circle was targeting. His heart wasn't all that into it though. He was still thinking about Cammie and Serenity.

Serenity didn't like the new lady that took Zach's place. She was old and had a blond bob. Her accent was hard to understand because it was thick Russian. The new lady used other techniques that Zach didn't use. She talked about her home and friends, trying to make her all emotional. She used chains and other things that were probably illegal even in her country.

When Zach came into Serenity's room on her 18th day, she knew that she was almost dead. She smiled at Zach and asked, "So what's on the agenda for today?" Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, but she didn't care.

Zach began with, "What was the other guy like?"

"I think you meant the other girl. I didn't like her. She wasn't very talkative and I think she knew everything that I knew."

"So I don't know everything you know?"

"Not in the least. Just get on with the questions."

"Who's your dad?" Zach waited for an answer, but never got one. He slapped her.

After a minute or so, Serenity coughed and whispered, "So we're back to slapping again, huh? I told you knowing who my mom was wouldn't be healthy for you." She smiled. "She wrote that you were always loving and kind and she knew that the reason you had to leave her was for the best. She still loves you." She smiled and looked off into the distance. Zach started questioning her again, but she didn't answer.

Whenever he slapped her, her smiler grew a little wider.

Serenity knew that today she would probably never wake up again. She could barely breathe because it hurt her ribs too much (which were _all_ broken by the Russian torturer), she kept thinking about her mom (Serenity thought she was probably gathering half the world to come knock on every Circle base's door to see if her daughter was being kept in there), and how she couldn't feel her body.  
>Zach walked in with a whip and watched as Serenity's eyes grew a little wide. "Take off your shirt," he told her.<p>

"I can't," Serenity choked out. She could barely lift her arms to eat and drink.

"Take it off."

"Desperate are we?" Serenity mumbled under her breath as she slowly stood up (with much difficulty, since one of her ankles was twisted at a very bad angle). She had to bend over (which almost killed her) and use the arm that wasn't nursing a bad dislocated shoulder to slowly pull off her shirt. She stood straight up again but then her knees buckled and she sat down in her chair.

Serenity held her hand to her forehead wear her head was pounding. Her vision went blurry and she felt extremely light-headed. "Walk over here," Zach told her, pointing to the area in front of him and his whip.

Zach took in her appearance. Her skin that was once a tan color was now caked in dry blood. Someone carved a knife into her stomach area and wrote the words, "Secrets secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone." Even though she was a bloody mess, he could see that she was anemic-skinny. Where her ribs were, there were (what Zach thought) bones sticking in every which way. Her whole abdomen area was a deep blue/purple/black color. Her biceps were covered in blood too. They had X's drawn on them with a knife. Her shoulder looked out of place and her fingers were bent into the unnatural positions.

Serenity's entire foot was sticking out weirdly too. Every time she took a step towards Zach, she winced but tried to mask it. He could only imagine how much pain she was in. Serenity's face looked pale as she finally got to where he wanted her to stand.

Then she whispered something that Zach couldn't quite make out at first. "What?" he asked.

Serenity tried to say a little bit louder, "I hope you're proud of yourself. I think I'm going to die today, no matter what you do." And Zach knew she was right. She could barely talk, barely walk, and barely live.

Zach began to question her with the usual until she fell onto the floor. Her back was bleeding in a bad way.

Serenity knew that her time had come. When Zach knelt down next to her, he looked sad. Not the fake pity kind, but genuine feelings.

She held out her arm to show what she wanted to show him all this time. Starting on her first day, she started to write on the inside of her arm where no one would bother to look. Using her nails she wrote the words, '_Tell my mom I'm sorry_'. When Zach read it he nodded and looked away, not wanting to watch her.

Tears were streaming down her face by then. She didn't want to say the words she was about to say, but knew that she had to. "I love you Dad." She tried to talk loud, but her voice broke and the last part came out as a whisper but she knew he heard because he looked down at her in shock.

Serenity smiled because he understood. She smiled because she finally got to see her dad. She smiled because he looked at her with the same green eyes that she had. She smiled because he saw him shedding a tear.

She smiled because her last moments were filled with joy.


End file.
